Toujourus pure,Toujourus impure
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Porqué cada familia tiene sus exepciones, ya sea por amor o por amistad,"Toujourus pure,Toujourus impure" Y eso es algo que cada miembro sabe y los traidores deben atenerce a las consecuencias...Reto:"Familia Black" echo por:Naru y Tsukimine12 ¡CORREGIDO!


**Toujourus pure, Toujourus impure**

**By: Narushizu4ever and Tsukimine12**

**/Y de nuevo lo publicamos porque a FF se le ocurrió ponerse menso y hacer que algunas palabras nos falten…y como es de concurso no podíamos permitirlo xD/**

**Reto:**_** "Familia Black"**_**, palabra **_**"No eres nada sin tú apellido".**_

**Discraimer: Los Black no son de nuestra propiedad salvo Iracebeth Lestrange (derechos reservados xD)**

Podía sentir sus miradas frías taladrándola hasta lo profundo de su ser. Miradas de rencor, resentimiento, desaprobación y enojo. Y a ella, aunque intentara ocultarlo, le dolía. Sus hermanas, sus amigas, dándole la espalda por su matrimonio con un Muggle, pero era de esperarse que ellas eligieran el camino de los sangre pura en vez de ella, su hermana menor; Andrómeda. Terminó de empacar su equipaje, y volteo a encararlas, las palabras de Bellatrix saliendo frías y filosas al verla.

-¿De verdad piensas abandonar el buen camino, Andrómeda? – Siseó con enojo – ¡¿Piensas serle infiel a nuestro Señor? – Bramó frunciendo el ceño.

Andrómeda la miró, sintiendo algo atorarse en su pecho, ahogándola y asfixiándola, más se dignó a hablar lo más calmadamente posible.

- Bella...lo hago por amor, claro que eso es algo que tu jamás entenderías. – Se defendió, tratando de sonar firme y sin ninguna emoción, como lo poco Black que le quedaba.

Bellatrix bufó, sonriendo con burla – ¿Amor? No seas tonta Andrómeda. El único amor que deberías sentir es por nuestro Señor y la sangre pura, ¡No por un sucio y asqueroso Muggle! – Gruño torciendo una mueca de asco.

-Amor por nuestro Señor…– Su hermana sonrío secamente al decir eso – ¿Eso es un tema por lo que tú eres experta, no? – Se burló.

Su señor…Siempre era su señor…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Siseó Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido, preparada para lanzarle un hechizo. Más la voz suave y ahogada de Narcissa la interrumpió.

-Hermana...por favor... ¡Recapacita! – Le suplicó casi llorando –. Sé que es por amor, pero... ¡Es un Muggle! ¡No tiene nada que ofrecerte! ¡Es de clase baja y no podrá darte lo necesaria para que vivas feliz y con riquezas!

-Ah, Cissy, tu siempre interesada por lo material. – Bufó la castaña, resignada.

Narcissa se quedó callada, viéndola con ojos vidriosos y una expresión dolida y de enfado. Andrómeda tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, oyendo como su mamá seguía llorando diciéndole _"Traidora, asquerosa"_ y su padre la miraba con frialdad. Intentó dar una salida de forma más digna posible, como si no le interesara, aunque por dentro se estuviera destrozando.

-Si te vas...– Andrómeda paró al oír la voz quebrada de su hermana Narcissa – ¡Si te atreves a atravesar esa puerta te, juro que dejaremos de ser hermanas! – Le gritó.

-Cissy...de verdad, lo siento. – Murmuró tratando de sonar lo más incesable que podía.

Y sin más cruzo el umbral de esa gran mansión, sin mirar atrás, dejando una hermandad que creyó inquebrantable, dejando todas sus creencias como sangre pura que era. Dejando atrás su apellido _Black._

Más podía seguir oyendo los gritos de _"¡Te odio, asquerosa traidora!"_ que salían con furia y dolor de la boca de su hermana, y la voz de Bellatrix susurra al viento hasta llegar a ella…

_"No importa si te vas, traidora. No te extrañaremos, ya no eres nada"_

_._

Sirius Black estaba harto, no podía soportar más el estar en aquella sádica casa y seguir siendo la _"Oveja blanca" _de aquella pútrida y enferma familia. Sin dar previo aviso comenzó a meter todo aquello que podía en una maleta, sonriendo orgulloso ante los poster que nunca se podrían despegar de aquellas paredes. Dejando su marca Gryffindor en aquella casa de Slytherin. Dejando la marca de que Sirius Black había estado allí.

Su madre gritaba y gritaba al igual que su padre, y podía oler el olor a quemado que seguramente provenía del árbol genealógico de los Black. Seguramente ya lo habían desheredado. Pero a él poco le importaba.

Walburga lo vio y le dio una cachetada que le dejó roja su mejilla, y él la miró con furia, desencadenando la última pelea de palabras filosas y miradas de odio.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, bruja? – Le retó con sorna.

-¡Maldito traidor, chiquillo insolente, asqueroso Gryffindor...! – Un mar de insultos salía de la boca de su madre, todas cargadas de odio, resentimiento, furia, indignación y despreció…_como siempre._

Sirius siguió insultándola igualmente, sin saber que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, Regulus los veía con una mueca extraña.

La pelea duró unos instantes más. Palabras llenas de veneno entre ambos, miradas de desprecio y odio en los ojos grises de ambos, y por fin Walburga se fue a su habitación maldiciendo y rompiendo cosas a su paso. Regulus se acercó a su hermano, que seguía gruñendo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó, haciéndose notar – ¿No vez que lastimas a nuestra Madre?

-Huy, si. Se nota que le duele. – Le contestó con sarcasmo, oyendo como su progenitora rompía cosas en su cuarto.

-¿Porque tienes que avergonzar a nuestra familia, Sirius? – Preguntó con desaprobación – ¿Porque tenías que ser diferente?

-¿Yo los avergüenzo? – Dijo con incredulidad el mayor, antes de fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños – ¡Ustedes son los que deberían darme vergüenza por estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso! – Lo acusó.

-¡Somos sangre pura, Sirius! ¡Somos Black! – Le gritó Regulus de vuelta – ¡No defendemos a los sangre sucia que nos humillan y hacen poner en vergüenza a la pureza y a la magia! ¡Intentamos seguir el buen camino, limpiar este mundo de los indignos! Salvar la sangre pura, y tu simplemente te la pasas haciendo el ridículo haya afuera, junto con tus amigos los traidores y el sangre sucia.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a James, Peter y Remus! – Le ordenó notablemente molesto, agarrándolo de la camisa por el cuello de la camisa.

Y Regulus sonrió, de forma vacía y seca. Lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo. Eran ellos los que hacían que su hermano fuera diferente, eran ellos los que lo llevaban por el mal camino…eran ellos los que hacían que lo remplazaran.

-Eso es, ¿no? Los prefieres a ellos, los sangre sucia y el traidores, que a tu propia familia...– Apretó los dientes – ¡Que a tu propio hermano! – Le recriminó, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡¿Llamas hermano a aquél que me trato como una alimaña por quedar en Gryffindor en la escuela! – Lo enfrentó.

-¡¿Y te llamas hermano a ti, que dejo hundirme poco a poco en la oscuridad, que siempre se mostró indiferente ante su hermano menor por andar haciéndote el genial Sirius con tus amigos, el que me ignoró cuando más te necesitaba, que siempre me echaste la culpa de todo pero nunca intentaste ayudarme? – Le echó en cara, más luego compuso su cara, y apretó los puños, mirándolo con frialdad –. Claro, siempre el genial Sirius, el gamberro de la escuela, el más genial y popular. Pero el pésimo hermano mayor que alguien pueda tener. – Siseo con veneno, la mirada fría y de rabia, pero con el tono de dolor y resentimiento palpable en su voz, calándole a Sirius hasta los huesos.

Porque hasta ahora nunca se había dado cuenta de la falta que le había hecho a su hermano.

-R-Regulus...– Susurró por lo bajo –. N-No tenía idea de eso, hermano, yo...– Balbuceaba el mayor, tratando de excusarse.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black no sabía que decir, solo de algo estaba seguro...su hermano tenía razón en todo.

-Lo siento...– Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Hnn. ¿Porque? ¿Por haberte dado cuenta de lo que eres hasta ahora? – Inquirió el meno con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Para qué quiero tus disculpas, si de nada me van a servir? – Le dijo duramente, mirándolo sin sentimiento alguno – Anda, Sirius. Vete, lárgate como el maldito Gryffindor que eres. – Le escupió con enojo –. Pero no olvides, que aunque seas un Gryffindor, seas un "merodeador"...

Y mientras Sirius Black se iba, se iba con los Potter, con una verdadera familia, las palabras de Regulus lo perseguían con fervor.

_"Sin tu apellido, no eres nada"_

.

_Drunella veía a su nieta caminar, viendo con ojo crítico cualquier movimiento que hacía. _

_-No, no, Iracebeth. Debes moverte con más gracia y suavidad. – Le dijo con firmeza._

_Ella asintió y volvió a ponerse los libros en la cabeza. Se puso derecha y comenzó a caminar como se lo pedía su abuela. _

_-La cabeza más en alto, Iracebeth. Y no separes demasiado los pies, que estén a una distancia media. – Le decía su abuela viéndola con la mirada entrecerrada._

_Convertiría a su nieta en la mejor dama, lo que no había podido conseguir con su hija mayor, que su hija Narcissa consiguió, y su hija mediana había olvidado al irse con un despreciable Muggle._

_La pobre volvió a asentir, mientras disimulaba el dolor que sentía por los zapatos de tacón que le obligaba a usar teniendo apenas 8 años._

_-Recuerda, Ira. La elegancia y el ser fina es lo que hace destacable a los de linaje pura de los despreciables y sucios Muggles, al igual que los sangre sucia. – Explicaba su abuela –. Somos Black; finos, elegantes, a la vez que poderosos y de imponencia. Nunca lo olvides, debemos hacer que nuestro apellido quede en lo alto._

_-Sí, abuela. – Afirmó la pequeña, olvidando el dolor que tenía en los pies. _

_Su abuela tenía razón, ella era una Black y no se daría el lujo de quejarse por algo tan tonto como un dolor de pies, tenía que demostrar que era de las mejores familias de magos que el mundo conocía. Caminó a paso un poco lento, pero derecha, con la cabeza en alto y con porte y elegancia. Hasta se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos, como si las palabras de su abuela le dieran seguridad en sí misma._

_-Bien, ya hemos terminado con la lección de caminar. – Anunció Drunella levantándose de su asiento –. Ahora tomaremos tus clases de piano._

_La pequeña gruño levemente, no porque no le gustara el piano, sino porque le costó mucho trabajo caminar con esos molestos zapatos que martiriaban sus pies, para que luego su abuela no se lo reconociera. Caminó con dirección al piano y se sentó en el asiento enfrente de aquel instrumento._

_Su abuela se sentó a su lado, viéndola con firmeza –. Bien, comenzaremos con una pieza suave y sencilla. – Declaró. _

_Ella asintió sonriente y comenzó a tocar. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar la pieza, sonrío con malicia y toco una nota errónea a propósito. _

_-Iracebeth, ¿que fue eso? – La miró con el ceño fruncido –. Vuelve a intentarlo._

_Ella lo hizo todo tan magistral y hermoso, más en la última pieza...fallo. Y así fueron las próximas veces que lo siguió intentando, desesperando más y más a su abuela. _

_-¡Suficiente, Iracebeth! – Demando Drunella con enojo –. Es decepcionante que una niña como tú no logre una pieza tan sencilla como esta. Si no puedes lograrlo, ¿Qué podemos esperar de ti? – La miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, viendo como la niña mantenía la cabeza gacha –. Si tu madre te viera, seguro sentiría decepción. – La niña se tensó levemente, mientras su abuela se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la habitación –. El apellido es algo de suma importancia, y si no puedes mantenerlo en alto, no mereces ser digna de serlo. _

_Cuando ya estaba saliendo del lugar, Drunella se quedó helada al escuchar el sonido que venia del piano. Su nieta tocaba la melodía, pero de forma frenéticamente más avanzada, como si conociera la letra de toda la vida._

_-"Al fin" – Se dijo Drunella internamente, las palabras habían calado por fin en su nieta. Estricta era como debía de ser, y no permitiría que esa niña jugara con ella, debía ser una Black, y había que ser una persona estricta para que no fuera por el lado de su madre. Le dio un aplauso, le sonrió levemente, y salió satisfecha de la habitación._

Iracebeth respiraba con agitación, rememorando cada palabra dicha por su abuela. Tenía que esforzarse más, tenía que ser digna de ser una Lestrange. Disparó una vez más, y aunque causó que el maniquí de entrenamiento estallara en mil pedazos, no se sentía satisfecha. Debía ser perfecta, elegante, fina, poderosa, una gran mortifaga. Como su madre, como su abuela. Porque ella...sin su apellido_..._

…_no era absolutamente nada..._

**/Y ya que esta corregido…esperamos reviews muchos, muchos reviews o si no…¡Les lanzaremos Avada Kedavras xD! .Se despiden Naru y Tsukimine12 /**


End file.
